A Whale's Wish
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Please don't hate me for the pairing. Raguna/?


A Whale's Wish

**Wow. Random idea... But a compelling one! Yes... Very compelling.**

**Full Summary: She was just a cluster of rocks. Then she had been given **_**life.**_** But floating in the sky... It was fine, but when she fell for **_**him...**_** It suddenly became boring. She wanted to be with him, in every sense of the phrase... And her wish came true.**

**Okay... Ahem. First. No one is allowed to flame. **_**Especially**_** about a certain someone's gender. As far as I know, there is absolutely NOTHING to certify if it's a male or female. No voice actor! No physical form! NOTHING! Which is why I consider 'Laga' as she's called here a sort of Half-OC. But you can see her as that, a full OC, or a canon. It doesn't matter to me.**

**Second, I'm reading walkthroughs to figure out a lot of this information. If any information is wrong, and it's VITAL that I know, tell me. I'll change it. But if it's not vital, and doesn't affect the story, don't say anything. The one thing I ask that you NOT to do, would be to flame about incorrectness, vital or not. Not only will I ignore you, but if I get enough flames, I will take this down. I won't put it back up. No matter how many people are begging. No matter how many times you apologize. If you say at least ONE nice thing in your review however, even simply congratulation for trying, then I will not consider it a flame and will treat it as a normal review. Just a tip.**

**Thanks to Warhawk07 for information on how the game ends.**

**I do not own RFF.**

She watched silently as Raguna descended the large beanstalk. She felt herself sigh after a few moments of making sure he was gone.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide her feelings. He came by, every day. Even on Holidays, he would go to Lake Poli and climb the beanstalk there, then run to where he would have ended up any other day. Just to talk to her. At least, that's what he said. Though there were no crops here, and he had no reason to examine the stone anymore. It _had_ to be true…

"Stop it. He's just nice. You once told him you got lonely. That's the only reason he comes here…" she muttered. If she had hands she would be hitting herself. If she had a heart, it would be aching…

But she obviously had one, because without a heart it was pretty difficult to fall in love. She just wished that he could feel the same.

But he was a human. She was an _island._ It was physically impossible for it to happen. Yet she had been foolish enough to fall for him… An unrequited love that had no hope. She wanted to cry, but that was just another impossibility.

She glanced to the sky, and spotted a streak, moving across the sky. _A shooting star._

She knew what she wanted, but would the rune spirits grant it? Deciding to take the chance, she mustered all her courage before muttering her wish,

"I wish I were a human"

As she watched the star slowly disappear, she felt herself grow tired. Just like everyone on land, she needed sleep. So she allowed the darkness to overcome her as she drifted to dreamland.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She awoke, with white surrounding her. Nothing. But the ground felt solid underneath her feet…

Wait, feet?! She looked down at herself. She saw the body of a human girl. She looked around, hoping to see her reflection somewhere, but found none. She examined her hands, and raised them to her new face. She touched her cheek, her ears, and her nose. She felt hair tickle her neck.

"I… I'm human…" she whispered. She felt tears of happiness well up, and her vision became blurry. She felt something pounding in her chest, and realized it was her heart.

"I see someone's happy" a very distorted voice was heard. She looked up, and all she saw was the shadow of a person.

"Who are you?" she whispered, slightly frightened. The shadow laughed.

"Don't worry. I am the being that asked the runes to give you life. You did not think they did it by themselves, did you?" the shadow laughed again. She smiled nervously. She actually had thought that, but wasn't about to say it.

"I am here, because I felt there are some things you should know of your new form" the shadow said. She nodded.

"First, you will have all common knowledge of a human. Don't worry about not knowing much, but there will be a few things you don't understand. And this form… Will last forever" he added the last part hesitantly, as if he worried that she would be upset. Quite the opposite. She was absolutely thrilled. She knew that she wouldn't want to leave Raguna…

"And about the island. It had already been gifted with a new awareness. It will stay in the sky" the shadow assured her. She nodded. She actually hadn't thought of that until this shadow mentioned it, but was greatly relieved anyway.

"Um… Thank you" she whispered. The shadow nodded, and pointed behind her. She looked, and saw a portal opening on the 'ground'.

"Take that portal to Trampoli" the shadow instructed, before fading into the darkness.

She bit her lip as she slowly walked to the portal, which was a mere five feet away. She stood in front of it, thinking, before she jumped in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Raguna smiled to himself as he placed the last of his crops into the shipping bin. He dusted his hands off, before heading towards the Church District. He made it a daily thing to greet everyone in the village at least once, and his schedule started with Stella and Lara.

He walked across the bridge, and passed the Clock Tower, but paused. The Whale Island Spirit had seemed almost depressed when he left yesterday. He decided to see what was wrong, and walked back towards the beanstalk.

However, as he made it to the beanstalk, he spotted a young girl next to it, unconscious. Completely forgetting his mission to help the spirit, he knelt next to her, worried.

"I better get Lara" he muttered. He stood, and whirled around, and just as he started to make his way to the church, he heard groaning from behind him. H e turned back around to see the female starting to awaken. He watched as she stood, and surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes fell on him.

"Raguna?" she managed to force his name out of her throat. Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall seeing her face before. He bit his lip.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. The girl grinned and, instead of responding, darted to hug him. This only served to confuse him further. Before he could question, the girl spoke.

"It's me! The Whale Island Spirit! I'm human!" she cried. His eyes widened.

"Wha… Really? How?" he asked, unbelieving. She blushed but replied anyway.

"Um… I'm not sure" she lied. He nodded and pulled her off of him.

"Well, whatever happened, you need a place to stay" he pointed out. She nodded.

"We should also give you a name…" he added. She cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Melody named your whale form Laga…" he muttered. She grinned and clapped her hands.

"I like that name!" she said. He nodded and grinned.

"Well, let's go to the Inn. I think they got an expansion, so they should have a room available" he said. Laga smiled and nodded happily.

They started to walk, and Raguna started to truly look at her new form. She was very pretty, most definitely. Her hair was the same color as Mist's hair and went to her knees. Her eyes were brown with flecks of green. She was a few inches shorter than him, and her skin was very pale. Her dress was plain blue with a white belt and white ruffles at the bottom.

He smiled to himself, thinking that she was _definitely _a beautiful girl. But then he shook his head, wondering where that thought had come from. He decided to think later, as the pair reached the inn.

**I really would keep going but I'm getting bored and if I don't call this the end I probably won't get it put up… So here's the first chapter. Sucked? Was good? Tell me.**


End file.
